tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Italdesign Giugiaro
| predecessor = | successor = | foundation = Turin, Italy as Studi Italiani Realizzazione Prototipi S.p.A | founder = | defunct = | location_city = Moncalieri | location_country = Italy | locations = | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = | industry = Design | products = | services = | revenue = €100 million (2010) | operating_income = | net_income = €1 million (2011) | assets = | equity = €120 million (2011) | owner = | num_employees = 800 (2010) | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = yes }} Italdesign Giugiaro S.p.A is a design and engineering company based in Moncalieri, Italy that traces its roots to the 1968 foundation of Studi Italiani Realizzazione Prototipi S.p.A by Giorgetto Giugiaro and Aldo Mantovani. Best known for its automobile design work, Italdesign also offers product design, project management, styling, packaging, engineering, modeling, prototyping and testing services to manufacturers worldwide. As of 2010, Italdesign employs 800 people. On August 09, 2010, AUDI AG subsidiary Lamborghini Holding S.p.A acquired 90.1% of the shares of Italdesign Giugiaro S.p.A, including the brand name rights and patents. History Foundation Giorgetto Giugiaro and Aldo Mantovani founded Studi Italiani Realizzazione Prototipi S.p.A, the company that would eventually become Italdesign, on February 13, 1968 in Moncalieri, Italy. Volkswagen Volkswagen and Italdesign have a history of working together that dates back to the early 1970s. Former Volkswagen AG Chairman Ferdinand Piëch apprenticed at Italdesign during the summer of 1972, learning about engineering and design. Italdesign is responsible for the design of several notable Volkswagen vehicles including the first generation Volkswagen Golf (1974), Volkswagen Scirocco (1974) and Volkswagen Passat (1973) and the Audi 80 (1974). In May 2010, Italdesign agreed to transfer 90.1% of its shares to AUDI AG subsidiary Lamborghini Holding S.p.A. in order to keep Volkswagen's Italian holdings bundled together. The purchase price was not disclosed. The Giugiaro family retained ownership of the remaining shares. Both Giorgetto Guigiaro and his son, Fabrizio Guigiaro, continue to have active roles in the company. Subsidiaries Italdesign created a new firm, Diseño Industrial Italdesign Srl, in Barcelona, Spain in 1992 to design and construct models, master models and prototypes for the Spanish manufacturing industry. This subsidiary is know today as Italdesign Giugiaro Barcelona SL. Acquisitions Italdesign acquired SALLIG, a company founded in 1960 that designs and builds acrylic, cast iron and zamak matrices for automotive, auronautical and household appliance prototypes. Italdesign acquired ETM (Engineering Technologies Methods), a company founded in 1984 that creates silicone prototypes, allowing the transition from an acrylic prototype to a more refined prototype with characteristics similar to the finished product. Organisation Italdesign-Giugiaro S.p.A is headquartered 15 km south of Turin, Italy in Moncalieri. Best known for its automobile design work, Italdesign also offers project management, styling, packaging, engineering, modeling, prototyping and testing services. Italdesign has 800 employees and generates over €100 million revenue annually. Under Volkswagen Group ownership, Giorgetto Giugiaro is Chairman of the Executive Committee, Fabrizio Giugiaro is Vice President and Enzo Pacella is Managing Director. Automotive design work Italdesign has been credited for the design of a wide variety of concept and production cars since the firm's founding in 1968. * Alfa Romeo 159 (2005) * Alfa Romeo Alfasud (1971) * Alfa Romeo Alfetta (1974) * Alfa Romeo Brera (2005) * Alfa Romeo Scighera concept (1997) * Audi 80 (1978) * Aztec 1988 convertible * BMW M1 (1971) * BMW Nazca C2 concept (1991) * Brilliance BS2 (2009) * Brilliance BS6 (2001) * Bugatti ID90 concept (1990) * Bugatti EB112 concept (1993) * Bugatti EB118 concept (1998) * Bugatti EB218 concept (1999) * Bugatti 18/3 Chiron concept (1999) * Chevrolet Aveo (2002) * Chevrolet Corvette Moray concept (2003) * Daewoo Kalos (2002) * Daewoo Lacetti (2003) * Daewoo Lanos (1996) * Daewoo Leganza (1997) * Daewoo Matiz (1998) * De Lorean DMC-12 (1981) * Ferrari GG50 concept (2005) * Fiat 850 Sport Coupe (1965) * Fiat Croma (1985, 2005) * Fiat Grande Punto (2005) * Fiat Idea (2003) * Fiat Palio (2000) * Fiat Panda (1980) * Fiat Punto (1993) * Fiat Sedici (2006) * Fiat Uno (1983) * Ford Mustang concept (2006) * Frazer Nash Namir concept (2009) * FSO Polonez (1978) * Hyundai Excel (1985) * Hyundai Pony (1974) * Hyundai Sonata (1988) * Hyundai Stellar (1983) * Isuzu Gemini/Spectrum (1984) * Isuzu Piazza/Impulse (1981) * Iveco Massif (2008) * Italdesign Aztec concept (1988) * Italdesign Maya concept (1984) * Italdesign Quaranta concept (2008) * Karmann Asso di Picche concept (1973) * Karmann Asso di Quadri concept (1976) * Lamborghini Marco Polo research prototype 1982 * Lamborghini Formula industrial vehicle 1991 * Lamborghini Runner industrial vehicle 1995 * Lamborghini Premium industrial vehicle 1995 * Lamborghini Calà research prototype 1995 * Lamborghini Champion industrial vehicle 1998 * Lamborghini Victory industrial vehicle 1998 * Lamborghini Champion industrial vehicle 2001 * Lancia Delta * Lancia Megagamma * Lotus Esprit Concept 1972 * Maserati 3200 GT * Maserati Coupe * Maserati Quattroporte * Morris Ital * Proton Hybrid concept * Proton Prevé * Saab 9000 * Scighera * Renault 21 1986 * Renault 19 1988 * SEAT Ibiza 1984 * SEAT Málaga 1985 * SEAT Proto T research prototype 1989 * SEAT Proto C research prototype 1990 * SEAT Proto TL research prototype 1990 * SEAT Toledo 1991 * SEAT Ibiza 1993 * SEAT Córdoba 1993 * SEAT Toledo 1998 * SsangYong C200 Concept * SsangYong Rexton * Subaru SVX * Suzuki SX4 * Suzuki X-90 * Toyota Alessandro Volta * Toyota Aristo / Lexus GS JZS147 * Volkswagen Porsche Tapiro research prototype 1970 * Volkswagen Karmann Cheetah research prototype 1971 * Volkswagen Passat 1973 * Volkswagen Golf 1974 * Volkswagen Scirocco 1974 * Volkswagen W12 Syncro research prototype 1997 * Volkswagen W12 Roadster research prototype 1998 * Zastava Florida Citations References * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} External links * Category:Volkswagen Group Category:Coachbuilders of Italy Category:Companies of Italy Category:Companies founded in 1968 Category:Italian brands Category:Companies of Italy